


Godly One-Shots

by Pluvium



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: (or lack thereof), Drunkenness, EOS - Freeform, Golden Apple, Helios is kind of mean, Implied Cannibalism, Kissing, Race, Seduction, Violence, Wine, Worship, apollo - Freeform, dionysus - Freeform, envy - Freeform, kinda gory, suitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluvium/pseuds/Pluvium
Summary: One-shots including your favorite pantheon, the Greek Gods!I'm in school right now, so updates will be sparse.Feel free to add a suggestion in the comments, and I'll try my best to get to it!





	1. Seduction: DionysusxReader

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super new to actually writing on AO3, so sorry if this is messed up

He reaches out to me, holding a chalice of wine, "Comfortable?" He questions me, his deep, mellow voice rousing me from my sleepiness.

I hesitate to take the wine from him, taking a skeptical sniff, "Yeah," I'm not sure how I got here, but I'm strangely comfortable among the grapevines.

He smiles at me, a permanent drunken blush spread across his cheeks, and I can feel my guard slipping away, "Good, only the best for my esteemed guest."

I nod, though I can't put a pin on what I'm agreeing to. Everything is hazy, like the air itself is drunk in the presence of this man. 

I take a sip of the wine, and it tastes like honey and ambrosia. I take another sip, and another, and another.

He leans back upon a trellis as he watches me, looking completely at peace. There's loud crash behind him, and I can't resist looking in the direction it came from.

In the distance, I can see goat-men chasing young maidens, "Who are they?" I slur my speech like an alcoholic, and the man only laughs in response.

He plucks some grapes from a vine, eating a few himself before pressing one against my lips. I eat it, then another one, and another, and another.

Eating them only makes me feel heavier, and my movements, even my thoughts, become slow. I look towards him and almost recognize him, but it slips away.

I do, however, notice how his curls hold a shimmering golden wreath, and how they fall to frame his face in such a beautiful way. I trail my eyes down his body, taking him in. He leaves his top half uncovered, revealing a toned abdomen, and strong arms. I trail my eyes lower, where an animal pelt is fastened around his hips, though it does hang a bit low.

I lean closer, and he hands me another chalice of wine. I greedily gulp from it, chasing the sweet taste. I imagine that if I keep this up I'll soon have a blush comparable to his, though I find I don't care. He sits there, watching me drink with an amused look on his face.

I set the chalice down and bury a hand in his curls, tugging as I shift my whole body towards him. He grabs my hips, pulling me closer yet. His fingers then trail up, dancing along my waist, and then my chest.

Though I know the dangers of being a god's lover, I give in to the feeling of his lips against mine, "Dionysus."


	2. Killing A God: ApolloxReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some violence in this chapter, though it isn't too bad. There is some implied cannibalism, but if you don't like it, skip it I guess

I push him against the wall, one hand on this throat and the other reaching for my knife. 

"I'm sorry, Apollo. Gaia demands a sacrifice" I slit his throat right above where my hand sits.

"You can't kill me" He groans, struggling to escape the choke hold I've put him in. 

I grin as ichor pours over my hand, leaning in to lick it off. He pushes me away, and the knife dislodges from his throat as I fall back. 

His wound, by no means permanent, begins to seal. I lick the ichor off of the blade, feeling my power grow withing the mortal body I'm wielding. I fear it may soon be too much for the girl. 

He launches at me, and I laugh. He can kill this body, but he can't kill me. I'm older than him, than Zeus, than Greece itself. I've brought an entire people to their knees before, and though that era is long gone, I still wield godlike power.

I bite into his flesh, feeling the muscle and fat giving way under my teeth. He cries out as I tear chunk after chunk from his throat. Ichor drips down my chin, and I hope I can get through him fast enough to severe his spine, or rip his head off.

My efforts are fruitless, as he soon regenerates. I know I have to switch to something much more violent, and much more permanent. I hesitate only a second before reaching down his throat .

I wrap my hand around his 'heart', though it's not really a heart. It's the source of his powers, which manifest as the ichor that flows through his being.

I rip it out. 

He coughs up red mortal blood. He is no longer a god. I scoff as ichor drips from the mass in my hand onto the concrete, flowing sluggishly towards a storm drain 

I turn to the humbled Apollo, "Remember, the gods are nothing. Mother always prophesied your undoing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping, and edited it instead of doing my classwork. Hope you liked it!


	3. Eos: Goddess of the Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about my favorite underrated girl, Eos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one feels shorter than normal, but they're all short.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Helios waited at the gates of heaven, and Eos knew it was finally her time. 

She rose from her throne, the crystals in her diadem throwing colors across the sky as they caught the light. 

She greeted her Helios as she walked toward the gate, her footprints leaving dewdrops behind.

"Good morning, brother" She flung open the gates, stepping away to let Helios race past on his flaming chariot.

He didn't answer, though she knew he wouldn't. He never did

As she returned to her throne she sighed, for every morning she arose to usher in the day. In doing so, she splayed colors across the sky, which the mortals loved so.

That was all.

Her brother, though, brought in long, hard, days, and her sister cold, harsh, nights. Yet the mortals worshiped them a thousand times more than they ever would worship her.

Her sons, the blessed, cursed winds, would bring the gales and the breezes. She loved her sons, but also envied them, in a way. 

The sailors would pray for a breeze from Eurus to sail across the oceans. Lovers wold hold hands among the gently swaying reeds, brought upon them by Zephyrus.

Lover, however, would also hold hands to watch the dawn. So why would they not praise her for her work?

Her siblings and sons had too many temples to count on two hands, or on five of them, but Eos had so few.

She sat back in her throne, watching her brother ride across the sky as always.


	4. Atlanta: Melanion and the Apples of Aphrodite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is about the Atlanta the huntress, and her suitor Melanion

Her feet hit the ground at an even tempo, and she used the pain of each footfall to keep her going.

_I must win, for my honor._

_I know I will win._

She neared the finish line, well ahead of the wheezing man behind her. She passed over the finish line, and heard a cry from her father, Iasus.

The king wanted her to marry, though she wanted the exact opposite. He had abandoned her at birth and only came into her life once she had made a name for herself as a huntress. He was interested in a dowry, not her future.

He set up a race, and any worthy suitor would have to beat her. This was nearly impossible because she was the fastest runner in all of Greece. Regardless, men lined up around the block to have a chance at her hand in marriage.

Unfortunately, they paid with their lives.

The next suitor looked so hopeful, she almost pitied him.

Atlanta wiped the sweat off her brow, taking her spot at the starting line. "What is your name?" She asked, wanting to know so she could pray for him after he lost.

"Melanion." He offered her a smile, but she only looked away.

The signal sounded, and she took off, running as fast as she could.

A golden apple fell a little ways off the track, and she ventured off to go get it. Surely someone as fast as she was could stay ahead, even with this small detour.

She was right, and as she found the path again she was still ahead, though not by as much. A short glance at Melanion showed he was poised to throw another apple.

She was prepared when he threw it this time, and she got it faster. However, when she reached the path again, he had nearly caught up with her.

As they neared the finish line Melanion threw the final apple. Atlanta, still confident she could make it back it time, chased after the apple.

She picked it up, and as she stood from reaching for it she watched Melanion cross the finish line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finals are coming up and classes have been hard, so updates will be slower for awhile


End file.
